


The Abyss inside my Mind

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: The Blair Witch Project (1999)
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shapeshifting, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: You lost your entire being to the witch
Relationships: Blair Witch/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	The Abyss inside my Mind

Your face was scraped by the crusty skin of the tree, as the witch held your hips from behind and letting the cock painful tear you open with each slap that was made into you. 

Certainly your nails were bloody from holding onto the tree, your legs at the brink of collapsing. A moan escaped as the perfect spot was hit in your cunt, never did you thought that getting raped by this beast would feel so wonderful. Your mind was about to go crazy, feeling her cum filling the inside of your womb like fire. With the last bit of strength your muscles squeezed everything out of the massive cock. 

Exhausted you fell onto the dirty ground, slipping off the cock with a wet plopping sound, but knew it was not over as the shady figure pressed against your body once more. So lost into the abyss of pleasure now, you willing spread your legs for the witch.


End file.
